


小地震 [Little Earthquakes]

by teala_flowerholic



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Loki/Thor - Freeform, M/M, Road Trips, 基锤 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teala_flowerholic/pseuds/teala_flowerholic





	1. It Grows, as it Goes

“尿真骚。”

男人拿手猛击了下车顶盖，撞击声闷钝，收尾音一转却带着些憋屈。正午的沙漠公路像一个巨大的烧烤铁盘，捂得他浑身燥热，而严重脱水让他喉头冒烟胃酸翻搅。他开始拨弄早就报了废操了蛋的空调出风口。  
“我坐在车里都能闻到。”

被嫌弃者在车屁股后头尿完，正抖着胯系着裤头，还拿鞋把脚底下的尿液和沙子和稀泥一样乱搅和一气。很明显，他现在也不好惹。

这五个月的经历彻底毁了洛基的嗅觉中枢。

恶臭成了组成空气的一份子。尸臭、下水道破裂带来熏天的屎浆翻搅，当然还有丧尸群糊满腐朽脏器的糜烂气味，在鼻孔里一刻不停的到处横冲直撞，最后也终于归于麻木。  
于此一比，生活质量，清洁观念还有可笑的公民道德素养早成了过了时的破烂玩意。  
当然得回一嘴子。  
“别忘了我是因为谁才不得不减少了一天的饮水。”有着一头焦黑色头发的瘦高个折着腰进了车，“再说了，一直被便秘困挠的那个人可不是我。你猪一样的个头拉鸟一样的屎量。”  
滴滴节省的饮水和以罐头为主的吃食大大威胁到了他们排泄系统的正常运作，可是伙计，亡命之旅，你的要求不能太高。  
托尔根本没有意识到自己已经撅起了干瘪的嘴唇，他并没有因为对方的揶揄而愤怒，由于疲劳，那神情看起来几乎天真，并且迷茫。他把刚才嫌热扯下来的围脖重新把口鼻部罩了起来。算是休战信号，也是为了防晒祛味。车外浓烈的日光照耀把一切的轮廓晒得融化模糊，男人干燥的Great Point[注1]式长发反射出金色的光线刺了眼。

在新墨西哥，洛基让托尔上了他的车。

这个万事小心翼翼步步为营的阴谋家，一直在权衡他的副驾驶座属于谁。特殊时期而目的地遥不可及，他需要一个旅伴分担风险。但洛基又是那么残忍无情，一路上无数次选择对那些需要救上车的弱者视而不见。  
只会哭叫的孩童，太多事的女人，背景不明的男人只会消耗他的储备，甚至害他丢了小命。  
至于托尔，则完全是个意外产物。还来不及等自己计算利弊，如雷暴过境，打了个自己措手不及。

想到这，他就忍不住翻了个白眼。

时局变化得很快，弱肉强食的规则显了形。政府的态度越发不乐观，急流勇退。有的人霸占了加油站，有的人选择驻扎沃尔玛，而有的人——像洛基，则选择偷一辆超级悍马赶紧跑路。  
加油站开放式的环境暴露且脆弱，大超市也总有坐吃山空的一天，更别提那些一到晚上就出来吃脑吸髓的僵尸们了，贪婪、胆小、一成不变就是等死。那么逃去哪儿？收音机里有答案。洛基有一次，通过耳机，听见丧尸们撞开了铁门，听见他们吞吃电台主持脑子的咀嚼声，尖叫，听见疯狂的爵士乐没有中断，唱歌的人叫道：“别无事烦恼！”，被吃的人则说：“往东开，一直往东！”

对了……托尔啊，托尔操蛋的简直是个军火商。  
洛基最时运不济的时候，经历了一次抢劫，挂彩的同时，储备的弹药粮油也成了他人囊中物。那个典型的西南部胖子拿了把枪抵着自己的脑袋，将得之如此不易的汽油一桶一桶装进了自己的后备箱，最后，胖子对洛基说，反正你已一无所有，不如让你少些挣扎，送你早些上路。

但胖男人的脑袋突然被炸开了花。6mm口径步枪完美地射穿了他的太阳穴，热的血液撒出来像是红花礼炮。

螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后。

第三人来势汹汹，洛基慌忙上车，想立马逃逸，却突然，一颗子弹“嗖”的一声，精准地击中他脑袋旁三寸的位置，钻进靠背椅的海绵里。本来就遍布疮痍的车玻璃则又多了一个孔洞。  
“不如带着我上路。”  
男人举着把枪，在车前立足。烟尘糊住了他的脸根本看不清模样。

现在是托尔掌着方向盘，日落之前，他们拐进一个名为奥格登的镇子。“奥格登。”洛基开口。“嗯哼？”托尔随口表示疑惑。“木头牌子上写着呢。”另一个人再回答，他又看见马路入口陈列着的残骸，穿着透露出那些人不过是些少男少女。“真是个可爱的地方。”[注2]  
托尔往镇子里头开。尽量开到房屋最稀疏的地方。这个地方已经死了。从小镇尽头的山丘望下去，公路如丝带缠绕。但现在洛基想用绳索来比喻，用来吊死人的绳索，在看不见的远处系成一个死结，这里没有活口，那一头没有活路。  
他们随机找了丘顶上的一栋独屋，门锁已经损坏，当然，之前有人来这里搜刮过。托尔放了一发空包弹，而且他的嗓门巨大，在屋子里巡逻。“如果这里藏着人，也要被你吓死了。”洛基轻飘飘地说。瘦高个接着出门，从车里拎了两个塑料桶回来。  
“里头安全么？”他问。  
托尔点头。  
洛基在客厅和厨房转了一圈，房子里气味腐臭，关着门发酵好久了——但还不够臭。他翻出了几个垃圾袋套在手上，又快步找去卧室把床单从床上扯下来。  
“帮我一把。”他伸手把塑料袋递过去示意对方也套上。  
托尔的表情并不好看。  
洛基俯身打开塑料桶的盖子，抬起眼抬头纹就层叠起来，绿眼睛在昏暗日光下如两点鬼火，“别这么娇气，公主。”桶子里的是搅烂的丧尸脏器，看上起倒像是蔓越梅果酱，只不过气味并不那么新鲜罢了。恶臭。“动作快，赶在日落之前。”

等到门窗之前都挂起了糊满酱汁的床单之后[注3]，太阳也便落山。他们粗略收拾了一下，吃了罐头，准备休息。

“嘿，你猜我找到了啥？”  
托尔坐在床边，看着洛基赤裸着上身进了他所谓的卧室，这人瘦得皮包骨，肌肉呈长条状。托尔注意到对方干净了点，他看清了那张凄惨的脸，钉子钉进去的眼眶，刀削般的颧骨。对方扔给自己一大包婴儿湿巾。

洛基翻箱倒柜了好一会，总算是找到了个有用的东西。而且他认为托尔更需要这个。男人铮铮铁骨，枪法奇准，却不适应长途跋涉，带着纨绔子弟的做派，还有些一点不突兀的娇气。那就是娇气呢。托尔知道这想法一定会给他一枪。  
“你不是怕臭么？把自己擦干净。”

没有了脸上的沙尘和污渍，洛基眼前的男人英俊得像是超级英雄漫画里走出来的人物，长期的奔波让他皮肤粗砺，可更衬得线条漂亮。  
又能如此充满生机，像是这个重新洗牌的世界绝处逢生的希望。

然后托尔把T恤脱了，抬高一侧手臂擦拭腋下。拉伸的动作让他饱胀的胸部肌肉拥挤，大臂如发起的硬面包。他擦拭自己鲜活的前胸和腹部。擦拭自己积聚泥沙的脚趾间的缝隙。

瘦子悄无声息绕到托尔身后，瘦子做什么都有些偷摸鬼祟，倒是有双优雅的手。他开始帮助对方清理。于他眼下铺展的是赤裸的背部，脊椎线如马路中间的白线，指引他瞟向半圆球状鼓囊的臀丘，臀丘中间夹出的深邃的股缝。洛基在那尾椎处徘徊，他看不见背对着自己的托尔的表情。对方已经直起了背，手上的动作也停下了。而行恶必先试水，洛基拉近两人之间的距离，隔着纸巾将手掌越过胯骨爬行至小腹。他把托尔包围了。  
但他不说话。他不想打草惊蛇。  
托尔挨靠着他，两人的皮肤似有似无地接触。似乎漫不经心啊，但男人正攥着拳头。

十根虫一般的手指往下探。  
他的小指边缘与油腻亮泽的金色阴毛接壤。托尔没有穿内裤，皮肉滚烫，小腹随呼吸起伏，私密空间里的热与潮湿如晨雾包围了洛基的手掌——我一点不介意现在就吞那根臭哄哄的玩意——不过擦过就干净了。擦过就干净了。

有一只手解开了拉链，托起了一根阴茎。另一只手抽取一张新的湿巾，在阴湿的会阴打磨。这根阴茎还未勃起，垂吊着的卵蛋却颇为沉重。手盘算着，拨弹着。仿佛怀着心事，不过也是正事。手翻开包皮，将积藏在中间泛酸的污垢抠挖出来。

“你想要什么？”  
托尔终于回过头来。蓝眼睛盯着身后的影子，因为这是双磊落的眼睛，你可以找到很多词语来形容这双眼睛里的东西，明知故问，欲擒故纵，退观其变。  
蠢蠢欲动。  
他们现在在一个尸横遍野的小镇，闯空门进了一所破败枯朽的房屋，门外窗前都挂着张丧尸臭床单，简直是这世上最最最不催情的场合。可托尔玻璃珠样的眼珠和微皱的眉头像是之前文明社会霓虹下只有臆想中才会出现的的荒草地，让你忍不住想放矮身子埋伏于下。

“你允许我做什么？”  
绿眼睛里鬼火旺盛。洛基移开了那双邪恶的手，托尔则躺下来，摊开自己的肉体。这眼前伏着的是头豺狼，但他欣然接受这盗食者亡命徒的追求。

你可以操我。他垂首示意。

TBC

标题为Tori Amos 1992年发行的专辑名。  
本章的标题为新墨西哥州的箴言。

[注1]乐队名。主唱有着金色长发  
[注2]《在路上》里提及的小镇。“称得上是世界上最可爱的地方。”  
[注3]灵感来自行尸走肉，此举是为了掩盖人类的味道。


	2. Lone Star State

休斯顿是两人路过的第一个经历过“大清洗”的城市。

他们尽量选择走本来人口就稀疏的小镇公路，车窗外，白日零星点缀的碎尸和夜晚为数不多的走肉相得益彰，终于从新墨西哥切进德克萨斯。洛基蹙起了眉，说，去一趟休斯顿，我们的储备不多了。

奥格登耽误了洛基两夜。或者说，奥格登消耗了洛基两夜。  
洛基不知道托尔有没有在防空洞和一个城市的难民挤在一起的经历，他自己是有的。人们胳膊挤挨着胳膊，提着心吊着胆只为等着一天一食。难民会流动，可以出去，但是不能返还。提及此事是因为当时坐在洛基身边的是一名强奸犯。监狱系统崩溃了，坐在强奸犯身边并不是一件最让人难以忍受的事，但洛基依然有着深刻的印象。那人随身带着一块已经酸腐的猪腩肉，以用来包裹住性器自慰。他喜欢沉吟，高呼，呢喃出的脏话有着情诗一般的韵脚。  
当洛基操托尔时，他想起了那块肉。  
把这个当成是真诚的赞美吧。

托尔体内肥腻鲜美，物资的匮乏丝毫没有影响他身体的姣好与宽容。但他又是寡言的，没有任何照明的房间里一开始只有摔打和扑腾声，洛基插进去，他也只是用痛苦的闷哼表示欢迎，腰背顺服地供成一道弧线,得以让身上的瘦子用手一路沿着下坡驰行，固定住他的后脖子。洛基操得又快又猛，窄腰驱动他那贫瘠的臀部疯狂地去撞托尔的阴部。一条瘦狗。他想要沉吟，高呼，呢喃出情诗一般的脏话，可他更喜爱将呼吸贴着耳肉喂进托尔的耳道，换来的丝丝甜蜜的抽气，不像蔗糖，像血。  
下半夜洛基把他那根操他妈的大鸟抽出来，不得不承认他非常疲累。两人的眼睛都已经适应了黑暗，他们回避四目相对，人影是紫色的轮廓。托尔两条腿依然大敞着，男人餍足却也贪嘴，已经被捣得神志不清，体内突然的空旷让他如坐针毡，继而用手指就着洛基残留的精液插自己松弛的洞口。  
“快……再进来。”这是托尔今夜第一次开口，嗓音威严，是挑衅，或是君王下一道旨意。但中间心急的呜咽又将命令变为难耐的牢骚。“操啊……再进来……”  
洛基就生气了。

奥格登耽误了洛基两夜。或者说，奥格登消耗了洛基两夜。 

再一次上路，洛基踩油门的脚是虚浮的，托尔已经连坐都不能坐了。在后视镜的映射里，托尔是一道金色的倒影——他的发肤皆鎏着黄金，看着都觉得要着火，都觉得刺眼——他一丝不挂，坦坦荡荡，横躺在后座上，朝阳覆盖了他，正吸吮他们剩下的最后一块已经晒溶了的巧克力。

上帝。我恨他入骨。洛基这么想。

顺着直通休斯顿的45号公路一直南下，沿途本就人迹稀少，鲜少村庄，现在已是荒草横行。讽刺的是，公路远处可以望到形如鸟禽的采油机，富饶流油的德州啊，烈日荼毒，形成一只只怪异高大的橙黄色剪影，而他们的后备箱空空如也，汽油快要枯竭。山姆•休斯顿[注1]倒台了、碎裂了，驶进市区的路却越发拥挤。洛基刹车，他们在无办法前进半分。

一道看不见的警戒线横跨在两人和太空城[注2]之间。

紧贴着洛基车头的是一辆旧蓝色福特，高速收费站一条条明黄色栅栏被撞得翘着指着天，再往后看，无数车辆首尾相连形成壮观的路上城池，个别几个甚至车头叠上了前头的车尾。这被曝晒至冒丝丝白烟的铁皮长城看不到尽头。

“我们进不去。”  
洛基烦躁地叩打方向盘中间的喇叭。喇叭也他妈坏了，声如放屁。

休斯顿已经成了鬼城。连排的车里没有哪怕一名驾驶，这是逃命的队伍，却卡在了出城的收费关口。“大清洗”。  
托尔挣扎着下了车，脚沾地的时候碰到了某个硬物。男人别扭地俯身捡起来，才发现是一个付着灰尘的防毒面具。休斯顿是一切开始的地方，埋葬零号病人的城市。疫情蔓延，政府下令在一个清凉起风的夜晚释放毒气。政府想得非常“周到”，没有余力疏散市民，但起码空投了面具。

金发男人扶着腰开了眼前一辆车副驾的门，移去手套箱把燃油泵继电器给拿出来了。洛基不明所以，想抽托尔一记。托尔却发号施令，“瘦老鼠，去，把这些车子盖打开，偷油。”  
现在瘦子撅着屁股，在迷宫一样的发动机旁边找进油管，他满头是汗，不只是操蛋的气温，还有那永远也平复不了的针对托尔的怒火正炙烤着这条豺狼。托尔，与之相比，除开烫糊屁股蛋的坐垫，倒是很惬意，他已经用铁丝把继电器准备好了。等到另一人把进油管的一头对着油桶，他一转钥匙换档，这辆车剩余的油便涓涓流进了他们的囊。

两人配合默契，装满自己所有的油桶之后，夜晚如一道厚重的幕布笼罩住车辆拼接成的巨蟒，笼罩住一切压抑的情绪，一切燥热和光。

“他妈为什么还没有僵尸跳出来吃你的脑子。”  
托尔咬牙切齿。纯粹的黑暗里哑嗓低沉。  
“早全他妈毒死了。”

死寂的鬼城入口是安全的。托尔是赤裸的。洛基简直饥渴、崇拜托尔的裸体。他甚至希望在他的车里托尔永远再不着寸缕，一层车皮就能围住托尔的光芒。强壮的男人跪在驾驶座上，他色情珠圆的大臂曲线撑在靠背顶，得以让坐在下面的人恬不知耻地吮咬、快速拨弹他的乳头，发出无赖的吞口水的声音，像托尔喂养了一头贪婪的，见奶就吸的狼崽子。

“真是个土匪……”托尔评价。

可托尔是享受的。这点从他支撑着自己去挺起胸膛将遗落的乳头不断喂进洛基嘴里的动作便可窥见一斑。洛基那双优美的大手分别于他的胯骨两侧用力，拇指陷进前面多毛的小腹，剩下八根手指拼劲全力掰开坚硬的臀瓣，有节奏地让臀肉上下抖动以放松。“上帝……”托尔瘫软下去，外力使他痛苦的肉穴张开嘴，他入口的括约肌肉因为之前的纵欲感觉还在遭受火燎，很辣，可体内的空虚和从头顶直窜到尾椎的情欲势不可挡。脊背随之一颤。

男人用会阴摩擦着洛基埋在裤子裆下的勃起，这硕大的阴茎让人脸红心跳，令人着迷。他用最敏感的那一处外露皮肤感受粗糙的布料和那可耻的形状。托尔想拉开洛基的拉链，手低下去的时候洛基突然用双手支着他的腋窝把自己架了起来。

这是托尔第一次在做爱的时候看洛基的眼睛。

疯子。凄惨的疯子。

洛基呼吸粗重，脸上丝毫没有他一贯调笑的虚情假意，那双铜铃样的圆眼睛滚烫地熨帖着自己，这几乎让托尔尴尬。

“太刺眼了。”疯子呢喃。“太刺眼了。”

洛基拼命把身上沉重的男人托起来，拉出车外，“操你！弄疼我了！”托尔踉跄。接着他被摔进了车后座。皮后座太过狭窄，洛基摆弄着托尔让男人脸对着靠背，自己再抬起腿侧躺上去，拥挤着将托尔埋进去，再埋进去。疯子高高抬起了托尔的一条腿，摆成一个挨操的姿势，用手指粗略捅了几下就插进了自己愤怒的阴茎。干涩地触感和撕裂的苦痛让托尔想要蜷缩、全身颤抖。“啊！你……哈啊！啊！”男人眼眶发热，鼻子能闻到阵阵皮革的臭味，可身后人已经开始剧烈地抽动起来。孤立无援，托尔只能试着适应对方的速度，一下一下放松自己的肛口，他把抬起的腿紧挨在皮面上，用手扒住靠背。

“早就想这么操你了。”  
洛基在他耳朵后边吐息。

托尔湿红的眼眶痛出滴滴泪水。

洛基却又擅长挑逗和捉弄，他修长的指头上下撸动托尔的阴茎，拢着龟头用指尖搔弄阴毛，托尔的会阴最为脆弱，而且托尔最后总能体会交媾的乐趣，他的身体是造来受人敬仰，是造来享乐。  
等到托尔腰渐渐服软了，洛基滑出去把他转过来，他们面对着面，阴茎贴着阴茎。“唉……”托尔的脸蛋在夜色中也透着绯红，似乎有话想说。不过他只是用腿死死箍住洛基的腰。在狭小的容身之所，他们的身体、私处之间已经没有任何空隙。男人暴露了自己，他热爱这根阴茎，热爱身体的亲密。  
“还要。”他如那一夜一般下旨。

洛基碾压般、凄凉地、失控地吻了托尔。他最终还是全盘皆输，一泄千里。

 

TBC

[注1]开往休斯顿的45公路沿途有一尊山姆 休斯顿的雕像. 曾经的德克萨斯共和国总统.休斯顿因他得名.  
[注2]休斯顿又称太空城. 是约翰逊航空基地的所在地.  
本章标题:孤星州. 就是德克萨斯州.


	3. Texarkana

一桶油换六打子弹。  
洛基两只大手比出一个五一个一。再由柜台对面那个小个子老头轻轻按下去一个手指。  
“五。”他笑起来牙齿保养良好，是个厉害人物，资源丰富。“货源断了一个，弹药很紧张。”

Texarkana，顾名思义，德州阿肯色路易斯安那的交界，一个小城。南方各州是重灾区，收音机里鬼话很多，提起这是很多人的亡命路。但现在总算是，该死的人都死光了，剩者为王。大城市里鬼影幢幢，阴沟暗道太多，匍匐着成群的食腐者活死人，而一些小城，反倒成了流民暂时的中转站。

托尔在车里等得不耐烦，旁边还一直有人盯着车看，索性走过来站到洛基身后。他们两个都是大个子，热天午后潮湿的日光如蒸汽烫手，穿过这家小超市的铁门。他们的影子完全盖住了那老头。但洛基知道，这家店不简单。他放弃了讨价换价，招呼托尔把油桶搬过来。

托尔不开心。辛苦得来的油没卖出个好价钱。热。腰酸。况且他不喜欢听从，洛基待他像对待一个傻乎乎的打手。

他瞪了瘦子一眼。

老头看着他俩。

洛基再瞧了一圈货架，最后他说，巧克力，我们要一箱。他要吃。他指了下托尔。

老板没再说什么，点头。

洛基和托尔在外面等着。靠着他们的车。一名年轻男人带来了子弹，年轻女人抱着那箱巧克力。女人眼睛眯起来，她喜欢这两个大高个，尤其金发的，他们都是幸存者，英俊的幸存者。  
“你们可以留下来过夜。这很安全。每个人都管好他们自己。”说话的时候她开箱拿出甜食，往他们手里各塞一个。  
托尔的不如意现在多了个理由, 洛基待他像对待一个生气能用零食打发的小女友。洛基拆开了巧克力，假笑着道了谢。托尔可不会操你。他在心里想。他更喜欢被我插屁股。  
各人心里各自的想法。

“今夜暴雨。你们会想留下来的。”女人回去之前说。

正值雨季。南方的雨季尤其。果不其然，傍晚天色暗得极快，乌云压城，气温也降下来。但恰好是这个时候，这个城市活了。  
那些加装了铁丝网的门户一一打开，里面的人冒出来，拿着水桶面盆摆放好。街上很拥挤。花花绿绿，铺满了颜色丰富的塑料。远处看如阴天嘉年华会。却又极其沉默。没有人说话。等着天上下水。

每个人都管好他们自己。自己的水桶。自己手里的枪。自己的门口。

今夜则又有些许不同。小城多了两个陌生的旅客。一辆车。

洛基和托尔当然能感觉到其他人的排斥。但正如女人之前所说，暴雨，夜车从来都不是好搭档。当然，他们也需要接水。洛基动作很快，将干净的塑料桶围着车摆了一圈。他们找了个僻静的空地停车，不敢往城里深入，只是离换子弹的超市不远。  
托尔在后座休息，凌晨轮到他守夜。里头空间有些挤，摆满了各种枪支弹药罐头水壶，后备箱里几个油桶。末日之前，洛基是一名医生，在市中心拥有自己的高层公寓[注]，房契上签着自己的名字。但都不及现在，在这辆偷来的车里，他感受的那种坐拥的权利。这所有都是赚得，包括这个男人。金色的，强壮的男人。而贪得无厌，必定伴随患得患失。洛基心里没底，他有些喘不过气了。

是因为低气压。而水随之而来。

那是一个特殊的雨夜。噼里啪啦,逐渐响亮,雨水敲击塑料,一整个街道的交响。托尔睁开眼睛。天已经黑了，车玻璃流水纵横，雨非常大。  
“洛基。”他哑着嗓子叫了一声。  
没人回答。

男人刚睡醒。有些眩晕。他坐起来，把窗户再摇下来一点，观察着外面。他不能掉以轻心。

洛基在淋雨。  
准确地说，在洗澡。

瘦子身材直板，修长。就算有晒伤，在夜色的衬托下依然是白花花的肉。洗完了脑袋，他把手探下去仔细搓自己的私处。那根大屌垂在两腿中间，然后被托起来清洗。托尔啧了一声。嘴巴更渴了。

男人解开自己随意绑起来的长头发，脱衣服，下车。冰凉的水快速打湿了他。他甘之如饴，张开嘴接水喝。洛基也盯着他。观察着他。琢磨着他。他们直立于空地，暴露着自己身体。

“你醒了。”洛基一双绿眼睛瞬也不瞬，如水鬼饿极。朝托尔逼近。  
托尔渴望这距离的拉近。越来越近。他从来都是坦荡的，没有犹豫，他不闪，不躲，他第一个抓的位置就是洛基的阴茎。这几日他通过厮磨而熟悉的大阴茎。

“吸它。”水鬼龇牙，“操你的，托尔，吸它。”  
洗了个干净就是为了能让他吸屌。谁知道呢。一肚子坏水的洛基。  
但男人还是俯下身把那根阴茎吃了进去。甚至有些蛮横，一开始有些牙齿接触。但洛基管不了那么多，真他妈是爽。痛也是好。托尔的头发垂下来，他胡乱帮对方拨上去，手都是战抖的。操你的。早该让你吸我的屌。

托尔不擅长这个。但他着实觉得激动的洛基挺好笑——还是太弱——男人嘴里吃着阴茎还有心嗤之以鼻。突然，洛基伸出手掰开了自己的屁股，力度简直残暴，往深处，更深处抠。崎岖的短指甲割着肉，手指头曲成的角度也很刁钻，托尔含不住了，松开嘴叫出声音，提胯想逃。  
“别动，得把你洗干净。”对方轻缓下来，倒是更紧地箍住怀里人。雨水顺着股缝流，再被洛基用手喂进肠道。打在头顶和脊背的水是冰的，但是胯下那地方却是又湿又热，黏腻不堪。  
“然后好好操你……”  
洛基呼吸很沉很重，整个身体压着托尔，把男人推倒在车门上。他太想要操托尔了，骗子假装了一辈子，谎言无数，这是他第一次诚实地，赤裸地表达自己。他一闭上眼睛，托尔是后视镜里金色的倒影，酸臭黑夜里最耐操的肉洞。  
此时此刻，他觉得他拥有一切。

他会失去一切。

这辆悍马陷在泥潭，无论洛基怎么踩油门都出不来。后轮旋转，不断踢出泥水。托尔孤身站在车前，扣下扳机放倒了一只扒着玻璃的活死人。  
但是更多的丧尸正将他们包围。

陷阱。而他们是饵。是那个小城所有居民布下的局。离开Texarkana只有一条路，一条死路。旅人就是货源。

“抬起屁股从车里出来！”托尔吼。两具丧尸终于敲碎了玻璃，伸出腐朽的胳膊去抓洛基。洛基跌出去，手里紧紧抓着枪。太多尸体了，周围全是恐怖的气音，还有枪声。托尔本想杀出一条路，但现在发现不现实。崩了一个再上来一个。

这是条沿河公路，丧尸出现的时候洛基急打方向盘拐进了泥沼。昨夜的大雨让河水暴涨，水流很急，洛基想他和托尔只要一下水就会被冲走。水路也是死的。

“下水！”托尔披头散发，拽着洛基躲过了一嘴尖牙。  
“找死！”洛基尖叫着回复。

托尔摇了摇脑袋。“我们有一箱炸药。还记得么？！”他指了指后备箱。“我进到车里把这些东西引进去，你下水，抓紧岸堤，然后引爆。高效。”

愚蠢。愚蠢的英雄主义。

洛基突然笑了。他顾不上那么多，他心里全是怒火。在托尔的掩护下动手快速组装起那组便携式塑料炸弹。都炸了吧。他咬着牙。都炸了，包括你。

“要炸死我你动作倒挺快。”托尔在枪击的间隙扫了一眼这自私贪生的瘦子。“但我会逃出来。”  
洛基什么也没说，继续快手快脚将子弹上膛。这成群的丧尸已经全数迫近。

洛基开枪扫射，突然，他拽着托尔一路飞奔。朝河水的方向跑去。再跑快点啊。快点啊。他已经一无所有。他不能松开手。

 

然后那辆载着可怜洛基所有所有物的悍马，炸开了花。

 

TBC

 

[注] 医生. High Rise.


	4. Red River of the South

真他妈是红的。

洛基右手食指的指甲盖翻卷，脑袋上三处磕伤，身体青紫。河水的手臂箍着他磕碰，上下，顺流，冲撞。但小人总有一种酸腐的运气，旺盛的求生欲，他最后扒住了岸，那一块宽容、敦厚的石头，没再松开手。

河水是红的。

他比托尔先下的水。当然，在争先这方面洛基从来不让。急流之下，冲刷之前他只瞧到了那一道金色的倒影在身后红色的水里散开。托尔天生怪力，没那么容易死。洛基狼狈地匍匐上岸时嘀咕。没那么容易。河泥还贴着皮肤，光天化日，他觉得笨重，寒冷。

全他妈得讨回来。

洛基确也成了红眼睛的水怪，心里蹦出一帧一帧片段般的念头：他的车，他操蛋的雷明顿步枪，食死人在他面前张开的臭嘴，爆炸，他扎入急流，松开了托尔滚烫的手。  
逃亡大忌，回头路不能走，他往身后看了一眼，长时间无人照看，沿着河的杂草在雨季疯长到半人多高，沙沙响动，他是从这个方向被冲过来的。又往身前张望，红河付诸东流，如果沿着她往前，说不定能再杀个人，偷辆车，继续往东。水怪脱了左脚的湿哒哒的靴子倒出里面一块硌人的石头，骂了句娘。事情有些不妙。男人拨着草折返。行傻事，做好人，拉回那双滚烫的手？他有比这更好的由头。

返程的路途比他想像的顺利，仁慈的红河没有流放自己多远，烈日炙烤终于晒干了衣服，头顶的太阳由正中慢移，时至下午，远处突然能捕捉到一缕灰烟。瘦子矮下了身体，更好地藏进了草叶之间，他的鼻子闻到了火药，坏肉烧焦古怪的香。这离他制造的爆炸不远了。这离他炸开了花的车不远了。  
不提小镇的人是如何控制僵尸堵路吃人，这是个杀人灭口的打劫计划，就一定会有人来收尸取货。他们看上了他和托尔的后备箱。洛基恨得牙痒，身体压得更低了些。

热风带来暴躁的引擎声，人来得比想象中慢。四个男人，开着一俩黄色道奇皮卡，奇丑无比。他们依次下车，互相之间先是几句交谈，等到他们真正靠近事发现场，连隔着老远的洛基都能听到有人骂娘。被炸毁的车，四散的钢铁，塑料，鱼杂，已经毫无回收价值。当然，最不容忽视的是烧焦的腐尸，横七竖八，一些腐烂的大腿和手臂铺开，而炸飞的头颅依旧还能张开烂臭的嘴在公路中间嘟囔。

而那部分并没有被爆炸波及到的食死人，他们游荡着，盯着那四个小镇里的男人。

洛基眯起了眼睛。他看见其中一个男人上前，他不做防御，走近食死人，而这次，食死人竟然不做猎食反射。仿佛有了认知，就怪异地等着男人接近。男人碰了一下尸体的手臂，几乎可以算是一个简短的招呼……那只是简单的碰触么？洛基想看的更清楚一点，可操蛋的他找的位置实在太远。男人对他的一个同伴吩咐了些事情，那人折返回皮卡车。似乎要去拿什么东西。

十足的蹊跷。

一声尖叫。一声枪响。

“不好！”小镇男人意识到局势轮转，快速奔向他们的车，他们太迟了，有人劫了这车，开足了马力，引擎声如浪，目标明确，直接撞飞了其中两人，再倒车，碾了回去，不留一口气给余党。  
剩余一人对准驾驶座开枪，皮卡倒转，轮胎在水泥地上磨出刺耳的鸣叫，驾驶座的人从另一边下车，用车体做掩护，开枪回击。  
洛基起身，是时候了。他跑向麻烦中心，枪战现场，这不像这个狡猾豺狼一贯的做派，仿佛他有了决心和勇气，有了能为之拼搏的东西。他一直随身缚着刀具，乘人不备，从背后捅穿了开枪的男人。

那只走狗倒下了。黑发瘦子夺了枪，指着对方的太阳穴，攥住对方的领子，“你们给这些怪物打了什么东西！？“，洛基大声诘问，这个下作的小镇有着下作的秘密。

走狗依然在挣扎，突然男人挣脱了洛基的钳制，几乎就能夺回手枪……但那脑袋接着被子弹炸开了花。热的血液洒出来像红花，礼炮。一切又都模糊在了他们第一次见面刺眼的阳光下。

“我又一次救了你的小命。” 托尔把他拉起来，这双手滚烫。连带着洛基的手心也开始烧，他的心跳也击打下一计，一计灼热的落点。

“你想怎样，现在？”洛基心跳飞快，但语气不屑，他装的。蹩脚的洛基。

“我不想怎样。”托尔笑了。鲜红嘴唇开裂，金色脸蛋有伤。可他的蓝眼睛发着光，像太阳。

然后，他的太阳拥抱了他。

 

“这里有些吃的。”他们枪杀了剩下的食死人，现在洛基站在车屁股后头，翻查着皮卡的货舱。“你那边呢？”  
托尔坐在车里，他正盯着各个表盘。“油还算满……大概能跑四百多公里。”  
“啊哈……只要能跑出这鬼地方。”洛基累坏了，他在裤子口袋边抹了下手，转身准备上车，这辆奇丑的黄色皮卡。

只是他听到了那熟悉的呜咽声，如身后埋伏着猛鬼，洛基来不及回头。剧烈的疼痛击穿了他的肩膀，男人眼一黑，倒在了车前。  
再次醒来，洛基抬眼，眼前那道金色的倒影：人们说，你可要刚强壮胆，不要惧怕，不要惊慌；人们说，因为你的神，他必不撇下你，也不丢弃你。

“你被咬了。”托尔看着他，他居高临下，他宣告，他判罚。“你他妈完蛋了。”

 

夜路。托尔开着车。洛基瘫在副驾驶的车门边。

“你会拿枪崩了我？”瘦子问。

托尔不回答。车灯破开漆黑的夜晚如撕开一道疤。他转档加速。

“二十四小时至三十六小时……病毒的潜伏期。然后我就会发病。”洛基在值班的病房见过太多案例，那些病床上原本惊恐虚弱的病人开始颤抖，苍白的活人皮肤浮现尸斑，已经死了，却一心一意，力大无穷，要吃脑子吸骨髓了。“病毒近些年变异地很快，我甚至可能撑不了这么久。”

“你可以把我丢在公路上……给我留一点吃喝，我想起码能体面一点，不要太饿、太渴。”瘦子话多，“又或者你可以现在就送我一发子弹，你他妈最爱爆头。”

“嗯。”开车的人闷哼了一声。侧脸的弧度收紧。

“但我不想你就这样抛弃我。”   
这自作多情的瘦子。这贪生怕死的豺狼。

黑夜浓稠，公路没有尽头，皮卡车扇形刀片的哑橘色车灯一晃，因为开车的人被扑倒在车窗上。洛基压着托尔滚烫的身体，他在无耻地吻他。

托尔嘴唇上有伤口，而洛基咬破了自己的舌头，满嘴的腥锈味。洛基下流地吻，在他的嘴唇，牙床潮湿，缓慢地逡巡，排查。故意为之，揭这伤疤，最为细微的血液交换都不放过。铁了心害他。

 

“你舍不得我。“  
我的太阳。


	5. I-49 S

托尔是顺服的。他接纳了洛基，他下作的嘴唇，唾液，脏血。不发一言，被箍地很紧，他也只是吃痛地轻轻一哼：“轻点……”，暧昧、暖热的呼气打在对方的脸上，洛基全身盗着汗。

“把腿分开。”  
这祈使的句子是一声命令，也能被当成哀求。豺狼作卑微姿态，俯着身体，绿眼睛从低暗处反射出波光、性欲。

狮子高高在上，而神从来满足祈求。托尔让洛基钻进了自己的裤子。

小人美梦成真，阴谋得逞，瘦子的口腔积蓄了足够的口水，全数吐在了托尔的龟头上面。腥臭的液体粘稠下行，再被修长的手指顺着柱体抹开，他撸着这根漂亮的阴茎，接着，张开嘴吞下，开始为托尔口交。

男人私处阴茎皮脂的气味浓烈，阴毛因为污垢而干结，还带着河泥和汗水的酸味，洛基却甘之如饴蜜，越脏他越喜欢。上下快速动着脑袋，模仿抽插、交媾。龟头赛进喉咙里，闭含，轻微转着脑袋放大快感，湿漉漉地吐出来，舌头在远去的马眼一点，再吃进去。他很有耐心，抬眼观察，托尔紧闭着眼睛，眉头皱着，双颊粉红，好看极了。洛基就用手轻轻捏捏对方的卵蛋，对方果然紧张地夹了夹腿。  
“躺下去……”洛基让托尔在驾驶座身子放矮，得以让他把那双腿架起来将人对折，暴露会阴和屁眼。粗壮的大腿颇有重量，单手压着有点吃力，他打了托尔屁股一下，示意他腰部用力保持好姿势。  
因为他要开始吃了。  
嘴唇包含住了牙齿，抿着睾丸，放开，接着抿，“啵、啵”一声声地响，洛基觉得屌伺候地差不多了，灵巧的舌头在会阴滑行，那里的毛发濡湿，气味浓厚，肉蛇最终插进了洞。  
托尔喉咙里呜咽不断，他没想到洛基真能吃他的屁眼，太脏了。他想坐起来，腰却是软的，他羞耻地感觉到对方高挺的鼻尖死死顶着会阴在喷气，短短的蛇竟能进得很深，圈行戳刺。  
蛇退出来，上下舔着洞口的皱褶，再刺进去时，几乎能够更够到达更深，肠肉绞紧，内壁火热，像点燃了火把。

手能使洞里的火把烧得更热，蛇和三根勾起的手指快速操起来，迫使肉嘴开合，在黑暗里噗哧噗哧叫着，贪婪，一切只为那火的光点——托尔射了。

洛基停手，绿眼睛里是冷的鬼火，他盯着高潮后的托尔——如此宽容、美丽——男人累了，奔波、打斗和射精抽干了他，洛基拨开他脸蛋上的金发，给他擦汗，将他扶正坐好。  
“换我来开车，找个地方，要操你了。“

 

托尔不知身在何处，他们不在皮卡车里，也不是路边随意一处破屋，四周无声、无光，仿佛另一个空间、世界。无耻和高贵没有区别。他只要永远这么张着腿，允许洛基操着他。  
因为缺氧，臆想中压着自己的，有巨大的犄角，方形的瞳孔，一只邪恶的公羊，用巨大、肥厚的生殖器插他。

“你醒了。”公羊声音沙哑。阴茎全根退出，在会阴厮磨了一下，再插进去狠狠弄托尔。  
男人被操开了，他能感觉私处湿粘的部分有血，但不痛，麻木了，就算洛基的大屌抽出去，洞也合不上。对方不止在他里面射了一次。

“你他妈的要害死我……”  
托尔锤了身上人一计，毫无威慑力，依然有些娇气。

脏乱的体液交换，他想, 算了，他不挣扎了。这痛苦的奔波终于到了头。

洛基还压着他，这次他塞进了手指，和阴茎同进同出渗血的裂口。

“是的……我会用枪崩了你。” 托尔回答了洛基之前的问题。“再用枪崩了自己。”  
“如果这就是你想要的。”

“你放弃了。”淫靡的公羊用犄角继续就着遗留的精液顶他，洞穴丝滑，柔软，快感令他嘶嘶叫着，不过速度放缓，不再着急，残忍。

洛基想到他第一次见托尔时刮起的热风，男人孤身降临，毫无畏惧，但毫无畏惧在末世似乎未必是一件好事，背后暗指着无所顾虑求死的决心。他追求这高贵的神祇，神祗竟也接受了他。为他张开腿，贪得无厌，一遍遍求他操他，不要停下。那人的英雄主义作为，不计后果的愚蠢行径。

“或许你只是一直在等着一个崩了自己的契机。”

托尔没接他的话。他终于不愿全盘接受洛基的入侵，推开了对方。硕大的阴茎滑稽地从屁股里滑出来，高高翘着贴着瘦子的肚皮。男人的眼睛努力视察着四周。  
“我们在哪？”他问。周遭的空间几乎密闭。  
洛基再次贴近，再次箍住托尔的手腕，他的阴茎依旧渴求安放进一个洞穴的怀抱。  
“后备箱里，路边的一辆卡车。”瘦子回答，“那辆黄色皮卡太显眼，在这之后我们需要处理了它。”  
“在这之后？或许我需要提醒你，你他妈被咬了，你他妈还故意传染给我！”用唾液，用鲜血，用精液。

“托尔，你为什么愿意让我一直操你？”  
洛基却突然问。

托尔没想到这么一个突然的问句，吸了口气，就算是全然的黑暗，绿眼睛也能看穿：托尔脸红了。  
“别他妈岔开话题。”托尔生气了。

“Texarkana袭击我们的僵尸，并不是病毒感染者，而是打了坏疫苗的患者。” 洛基不再追问，他愿意先分享一个他的秘密。“这也是为什么，他们还保有一点理智，能听从小镇人的命令，潜伏在路口。”

托尔软热的脸蛋这么近，他问出问题，呼出的热气能打到洛基。“坏……疫苗？”

“市政府资金链断了，疫苗项目突然中断。没有多少人知道丧尸病毒有疫苗能预防。而我参与了这个项目。四期临床试验是在我们医院进行的。”

“四期……也就是说有人接种？”  
“当然，只是时间紧迫，资金断裂，患者最后都分散了，无法追踪，疫苗效用不得而知。”  
洛基顶着他的大屌起身，去角落捡起了他的脏裤子，从口袋里掏出了些什么。  
“我在皮卡车后面找到了这个。”  
因为太黑，托尔看不清试管上的字。但他隐隐感觉到这就是洛基口中的坏疫苗。  
“都过期了，也没有低温保存，疫苗里的病毒已经致命，和普通丧尸病毒几乎没有区别。而小镇里的人还在给别人注射。不知道是从哪个医院偷来的。”

洛基说完，把针剂放到一边。他的阴茎还硬着，开始下流地磨蹭托尔的腿根。还要。

托尔想给他一拳。但最后到底不了了之——因为洛基再一次吻了他。不同的是，这次几乎是轻柔地，带着述求，之前的他的那个问题托尔还没有回答。

“我自己也接种了。”  
洛基埋进托尔的身体里，再次点燃那根洞穴里的火把，他紧紧抱着托尔，张开嘴用利齿啃咬托尔的肩膀，要见血。恶魔在安息日里寄宿在肠道里*，破开一个古老的预言。  
“你就算想死，我也不让。”

 

TBC

 

【注】：马丁路德认为恶魔是客观存在的，时刻威胁着他们的生活的，而且人可以与魔鬼签订协议，施展邪恶的巫术和法术。就如他本人的事例来说，他本人有间接性肠胃炎，所以认为恶魔寄宿在他的肠子里面，他本人就如圣本尼迪克特一样正在仍受着恶魔的诱惑和折磨。


End file.
